RPG Over: the Treasure Trek
RPG Over: the Treasure Trek is an NK64 Standard RPG created by supercomputer276. RPG Over was first requested on PK1 and was completed on the current NK forum. It is the forum's first completed Standard RPG, officialy finished and locked on July 5th, 2008. During its run, SC considered it a metaphor for the forum when it was constantly changing boards, and how it continued to survive against all odds. RPG Over is considered to be part of the Game Over continuality, taking place before Authortastic 2.0. Plot Summary While on duty in Mt. Majesty, SC (as a Lakitu) recieves a phone call from Wario. Wario threatens to expose the Game Over's location to Bowser unless SC can retrieve a brand new treasure Wario has heard of hidden somewhere in the DK Isles (from Donkey Kong 64). SC agrees to retrieve the treasure, although due to various circumstances the Game Over is unable to go. As such, SC posts an advertisement online for seven eager and willing treasure hunters to go in his stead. The seven respondants are Racerdude Koopa (played by Racerdude), Lonely Yoshi (Lonely Yoshi), Missy the human (Missy), Noki (SuperGreenNoki), King Doopliss (King Doopliss), Jacob Regal (Tutankoopa), and Rip Koopa (Doopliss Koopa). They arrive at Mt. Majesty, where they are explained the situation by SC. The Game Over has attached dynamite packs to obstacles barring progress across DK Island, but they only have the detonator for the dynamite leading to Jungle Japes due to an ambush by the Kremlings. Also, King K. Rool has set up a communication jamming field around the isles, electronicly isolating it from the rest of the world. After instructions to try and not alert the Kong family to their presence, they are given the Jungle Japes dentonator and one Game Over Watch Communicator (W-Com) each and the team is transported to the isles via cannon. As the group journeys across DK Island and Crocodile Isle, they face several challenges and hordes of Kremlings, ranging from Kritters to Klumps, as they retrieve the other detonators in search of the treasure. However, they slowly but surely lose several members of the team. The first to go was Missy when she fell in the Jungle Japes river (during the beginning of PK5 when Missy was temporarily banned). Next was Noki, locked outside an Angry Aztec temple; Jacob, inside a room inside the same temple; and Rip, left behind outside Crocodile Isle on the way to Frantic Factory (all three were due to the participating members deciding to quit participating in the roleplay). It is revealed that King K. Rool was responsible for kidnapping the disappearing members as part of his plan to defeat Donkey Kong; he also is in possession of the treasure (a large golden letter W trophy). Racerdude, Lonely, and KD locate the jammer field generator after a battle with a chest of monster toys and a green-haired Kasplat and turn it off. With the jammer down, SC remotely detonates the remaining dynamite packs except Hideout Helm, forcing the party to go through Creepy Castle to locate the last detonator. Once inside Hideout Helm, the party fights through several groups of Kremlings to reach the Blast-o-Matic chamber, where they turn off the power ports to retrieve the Battle Crowns powering them so they can enter the control room. Inside, they face off in an intense battle with the Kasplat from before, which results in the Kasplat's death and freeing the imprisoned party members. The inmates go off to call SC to pick them up while the group faces off against K. Rool for the treasure in the tyrant's wrestling ring. K. Rool is defeated and the treasure is retrieved. The three active members meet with the rest and SC picks them up in the G. O. S. Volcano. In the end, SC sucessfully delivers the treasure to Wario while sneaking some of the fat man's money out to pay for the treasure hunters' services, giving Racerdude, Lonely, and KD extra for sticking it out to the end. External Links * RPG Over topic on NK64 * full text of RPG Over (hosted on Mt. Majesty) Category:Roleplays Category:Important Topics